Tink’s Wings and Robin Hood and the Sherrif of Naughty Hands
by junetree74
Summary: Swan Queen. Two short one shots where Snow being nosy gets the better of her.


**Tink's Wings**

David is working the night shift at the station, and Neal is finally asleep for the night–Snow realizes this is her night to watch a movie for herself. Emma left her laptop at the loft and always uses it to watch a movie in bed. And although she has chastised Emma for pirating movies onto her laptop (not a good example as the town's Sheriff), she figures she could benefit just this once, on a rare occasion that she has some "me" time. Getting into bed, she opens the laptop and reads the various movie files. Most of them are Disney animations. She didn't know Emma was such an animation fan. Perhaps she got them for Henry, she thinks, although he's a little old to be liking some of these, like "Finding Nemo," "The Emperor's New Groove," or "the Fox and the Hound."

'"Tinkerbell: Secret of the Wings!' Really Emma, I can't imagine Henry ever wanting to see this! But I think I do!" Snow says to herself. So she settles comfortably into bed, turns off the lights, and clicks on the file.

The movie begins rather dark. Is this a straight up bootleg? The graphics are going to be awful. But then she hears a familiar voice speak softly. She doesn't catch what they say, but she recognizes Emma's laugh. A laugh in fact that sounds a little...different.

"Go on open it."

"Emma I can barely see. What is this."

"Don't turn on the light. I want to keep the mood. Besides I'm videoing this and your half naked."

"Why in the world are you...is this what you meant by becoming a director?"

"In a way. Do you mind me documenting some of our sexual exploits?"

"You're wagging your eyes at me, aren't you? I can hear that in the dark. I want to tell you no, but I have to say, I find this kink of yours kind of hot. And I just admitted that on on video..."

That is Regina's voice. That is Regina laughing. What the heck is she watching!? And why doesn't she want to turn it off?

"Really? We can have videos of us?"

"Just make sure they're secure."

"Promise. Now open your bedroom gift. Lean towards the window so you can see in the street light."

Snow can see a bit more images coming into focus. A gloss reflection from a box, and what she hopes isn't bare skin? What's in the box? Regina opens the box and slides out what looks to be a thin plastic butterfly that fits in the palm of her hand. It has straps on all four corners. She jiggles the box, and there is still something left inside. She tilts the box and out slides a small rectangle device.

"Oh Emma, is this what I think it is?"

"Yes, the remote vibrator you've been asking for."

"I only mentioned it once." Snow hears a short chuckle.

"And left search browsers open on my phone for 'best remote vibrator,' along with a large selection of choices on MY Amazon wish list."

"Well, I only mentioned it once. I didn't want you to forget." The screen shifts, goes dark again, and then there is a kissing sound. "Thank you my love."

"Now, let's see how it works." There are evil giggles, even deeper kissing sounds, a moan, and then the screen goes black.

Snow pauses the file. Where the hell is her movie? She should feel scarred, but more importantly, what was that thing Regina got and how does it work? She notices that there is more time on that video. Should she upause it? Maaaaybe the movie will begin? Maybe this was just an accident that this file merged with Tink? Weird computer glitchy things happen, right? Snow takes a chance and clicks play.

The next picture is bright, but it isn't blue with a Disney logo, nor is there anything animated, except Regina's face, and she is doubling over. Her finger is pointing at the videographer and she is struggling to say "Too much! Too much! Down!"

"Oh sorry!" And the camera pans down to Emma's hand holding the small rectangle device Snow saw moments before. She is clicking quickly down on a button, and Regina regains her composure. "Sorry!" Emma reiterates.

"It's ok. Let's try that again. And are you sure you can't see it though the skirt? Did you hear it buzzing from where you are?" Regina is smoothing down the front of her pencil black skirt, fitting and tight, but Emma cannot see anything. "Nope, smooth and unassuming as can be! I didn't hear anything, but we'll make sure. We must be discreet when you take your wings and fly out there."

Regina rolls her eyes and smiles. "Ok, start again. Low level! And go up when I tell you this time please," Regina smirks at the camera, eyes sharp and fully black.

That moment is replaced by a scene that cuts to Emma in her car. She is videoing Regina across the street and zooms in to focus more closely on her. Regina is walking down main and she runs into Archie walking Pongo. "So predictable I knew Archie would stop you here," she hears Emma mutter. Regina is exchanging pleasantries with Archie for a few moments, and then Snow sees her jump a little, then tries to gain back her composure. Snow hears Emma silently say "oh, yes I got you." There is a clicking sound twice, and Regina's composure begins to falter, obviously straining to focus on whatever Archie is telling her. So far, Archie is oblivious. She begins to bite her bottom lip, and she is nodding "yes" a lot. She then starts to shift from foot to foot. Emma realizes she put the vibration up too high and brings it down. It's then that Pongo begins to bark at Regina. Archie gives a gentle tug on his leash, telling him "No, what is wrong old boy?" He bends over to pet Pongo and tries to look at him, but Pongo keeps craning his neck towards Regina's crotch. Emma is stifling a laugh. Regina takes this moment to look around, and sees Emma in the distance. She raises an eyebrow and gives her a lustful smile. "Oh I can't wait till you see this. You're lovely when you're caught off guard." Snow hears the engine of the bug start and the video clip stops.

Not the night Snow was expecting. She can never think of wings the same again. In fact, maybe she doesn't want to watch a movie after all. Remaining in bed with the laptop, she opens Firefox, and types in ."

 **Robin Hood and the Sherrif of Naughty Hands**

Emma is on a phone call with her mom. Casual convo. Emma is home with Regina. Regina puts on a movie for Henry, "Robin Hood." As Emma is watching from a distance, she finds herself getting annoyed at the toon. She bitches a little to Snow—is it stupid to be jealous over a cartoon? So she goes upstairs to escape and finishes her convo. Regina notices she is gone for a while and finds her in the bedroom. She lips to Emma "What's wrong?" And Emma holds up her hand "just a moment," rolls her eyes and gives her her back. That doesn't sit well with her, so she comes and sits next to Emma on the bed. Emma gives her a look like you're not invited, and Regina can hear Snow say "Emma, it's just a cartoon, don't turn this into something bigger. It's the past."

Regina says to Emma "What the hell is going on?" Emma tells Snow, "Ok mom, I kinda gotta go," and puts down the phone on the nightstand.

Snow was about to tell Emma hold on, but then she hears Regina, "I heard what Snow said, what were you talking about?"

"Nothing."

"Snow said something that sounded very much like something, and something about us that I know nothing about! Don't talk to your mom about a problem before you talk to me Emma."

"It's not a problem, I just got irked for a stupid reason, and you didn't need to know."

"I don't need to know! It involves me doesn't it? I should be the first to know."

"It just came up while on the phone, not like I was keeping something from you."

"Then what is it?"

"Nothing"

"Emma!"

Snow could tell things were getting heated, and clearly Emma forgot to end the call. She should hang up, right…

"Emma tell me, I deserve to know."

There was a long pause,and Snow could hear Emma starting words, then stopping, several times before blurting out "Ugh! Okay, you put on "Robin Hood" for Henry, and it pissed me off."

Regina kinda chuckled and asked "Why?"

"Oh come on Regina.."

"It's a cartoon Emma."

"Yeah but why that one? Why would you pick that?"

"Because Henry hasn't seen it yet and he's going through the collection."

"Ugh. Yeah well it's become my least favorite cartoon, and it's stupid that it made me jealous. That's what I was telling Snow."

Snow couldn't hear anything more. What was Regina thinking? While on the phone Snow heard Emma out on the matter, and she assured her that Regina meant nothing by it. What she thought she had with Robin was nothing in comparison to what they had. But Emma couldn't stop escalating the situation. She was trying to help her daughter de-escalate and not let her insecurities get out of control.

"Emma," Snow heard Regina say her daughters name softly and full of tenderness, "Look at me. Don't cry, I'm not upset or mad. It's ok if you feel this way."

"No it's not. It's such a stupid little thing to get upset over. I should be more rational than that, I know what I have with you, but sometimes I just can't believe you choose to love me."

"So do you think Robin is a better lover than you?"

"Oh fuck no." They both laugh, and when the laughter dies down, Snow can hear some other noises in the bedroom, bed springs? Snow blushes.

Regina says, "That's right. He dazzled others with stealing from the rich to give to the poor, but he never stole my heart, pixie dust and lion tattoo be damned."

Snow hears a gasp come from Emma, perhaps the sound of a kiss, and some silence. Then she hears a zipper.

Regina continues "He could never wear tights as well as you, or do much with his bow and arrow. As much of a pussy he was, he never had a hot wet one like yours. You're my only Robin Hood because you stole my heart."

Just then Snow could hear Emma cry out in ecstasy and moan.

Yes, this was the time to press "end call."

Snow could never watch Robin Hood again, like her daughter, but for different reasons she would keep to herself.


End file.
